


Rzecz zupełnie nowa

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Świat opisany pociskiem [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilog do <em>Świata opisanego pociskiem</em>, stworzony głównie dla uspokojenia wątpiących, czy aby na pewno wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie.</p><p>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.</p><p>With lovely thanks to the one and only <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/pushdragon/pseuds/pushdragon">pushdragon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rzecz zupełnie nowa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This so quite new a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235793) by [pushdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushdragon/pseuds/pushdragon). 



Kurierska robota, którą przyjął, żeby zrewanżować się Julesowi za wypożyczenie domu na wsi, jest prosta jak drut. Odbiorcy to grupka świeżo wypuszczonych z uczelni ciekawskich absolwentów bez pojęcia o ciemnej stronie handlu narkotykami. Przed zapłaceniem za towar nie przychodzi im nawet do głowy sprawdzić jakość próbek wydobytych z bagażu Eamesa. Wymieniają się tylko spojrzeniami dla dodania sobie odwagi i odliczają gotówkę w nowiutkich banknotach pięćdziesięciofuntowych, jakby Eames mógł wydać ich policji, gdyby suma okazała się za mała. Jakby formalność aktu liczenia grała jakąkolwiek rolę, jeśli rzeczywiście zamierzałby ich zdradzić.

Niestety, mimo łatwości zadania pojawia się przeszkoda — opóźnienie spowodowane wzmożonymi kontrolami bezpieczeństwa w związku z nieoczekiwaną wizytą jakiegoś dygnitarza. W efekcie zaplanowana na dwa dni podróż przeciąga się do tygodnia i w chwili, gdy Eames zbiega wreszcie po płaskich stopniach przed dworcem Saint Charles i kieruje się prosto do taksówki, ma po dziurki w nosie towarzystwa obcych mu ludzi.

Dom w Pointe-Rouge tonie w ciszy. Eames rzuca torbę na ziemię zaraz za progiem i udaje się na rekonesans. Wszędzie jest pusto; dopiero w salonie zastaje Jean-Vincenta, pomagającego matce zainstalować zestaw głośników bluetooth, które wyglądają zbyt olśniewająco, by mogły trafić tu na uczciwej drodze. Z zalanego promieniami słońca, pogrążonego w leniwej atmosferze ogrodu dobiegają śmiechy i strzępki rozmów o interesach.

Wycofany w popołudniowe cienie Frank rozlewa do kieliszków zawartość ostatniej butelki całkiem przyzwoitego rosé, którego skrzynki wciąż otrzymuje co sezon w charakterze pamiątki po swoim udziale w rolniczym oszustwie gospodarczym w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Towarzyszą mu Mario, jego najmłodszy syn Hervé oraz kilku facetów ze złomowiska. Miriam pochyla się z roztargnieniem nad katalogiem Sotheby’s, rozparta na ławce, z bosą stopą podciągniętą na siedzenie. A na samym końcu ogrodu, na płóciennym plażowym leżaku ukrytym częściowo pod gałęziami figowca, siedzi Arthur.

Jego granatowa koszulka z uniwersyteckim emblematem różni się od tradycyjnej trzeźwej palety garniturów tak dalece, że Eames czuje na ten widok pierwszą rozkoszną iskrę seksualnego zainteresowania, jak przy erotycznym sprzężeniu z kimś kompletnie obcym. Obok Arthura, oparty o brzeg popielniczki w stylu art deco, dymi skierowany filtrem w jego stronę na wpół wypalony papieros. Eames wyobraża sobie, jak odnajdzie potem w czystym zapachu jego włosów pozostałość tytoniowych oparów, urzekający ślad złego nawyku.

— Oto nasz podróżnik powraca z wojaży — zauważa Frank, ze swobodą przechodząc na angielski. — Cały i zdrowy. A gdzie moja butelka Glenfiddich Reserve?

Eames klepie się po brzuchu w ramach wyjaśnienia, szczerzy zęby i przyłącza się do grupy, zajmując ostatni wolny stołek z nielakierowanego drewna.

Mario podejmuje przerwaną przybyciem Eamesa opowieść o tym, jak to ukradł kiedyś białego renaulta z nadmorskiego parkingu na przedmieściach La Ciotat i odkrył w jego bagażniku przygotowaną do transplantacji czarnorynkową nerkę. Rozprawia właśnie o fotce, którą wysłał swojej szwagierce, żeby zasięgnąć drugiej opinii co do identyfikacji rzeczonego narządu, gdy Arthur wtrąca się z pytaniem, jaki z niego Francuz, skoro nie widział jeszcze nerki na talerzu. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.

Eames lubi niedoskonałości we francuskim Arthura, sporadyczne wtrącenia przestarzałego slangu, powolne obracanie słów w ustach, jakby przyswoił sobie nie tylko gnuśną beztroskę Franka i jego synów, ale również ich wymowę. Wspomina ciepły dreszcz, którego doznaje, gdy Arthur odwraca się do niego czasem w połowie zdania, licząc na przetłumaczenie jakiejś trudniejszej frazy. Ma nadzieję, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ten tydzień zdawał się trwać dłużej, niż trwał naprawdę.

Nadal czuje się zbity z tropu, gdy widzi Arthura odprężonego, bez posępnie zaciśniętych warg i balastu służbowej elektroniki. W tej chwili wygląda jak człowiek na wiecznych wakacjach. Kontrast między ciemnym dżinsem a bielą lekko poplamionego płóciennego leżaka podkreśla kształt jego szczupłych nóg. Eames opiera łokcie o kolana i obserwuje pochód mrówek wspinających się na opadłą z drzewa zeschniętą figę. Dręczy go dziś lekki niepokój, dziwne swędzenie pod skórą, jakby nadwrażliwe końcówki nerwów muskały od spodu jej powierzchnię. Jeśli zacznie rozmyślać o nogach Arthura, sam wpędzi się z frustracji w szaleństwo.

— Wiedziałeś, że Charlie jest w domu? — odzywa się cicho Miriam za jego plecami. — Wrócił wczoraj.

Eames wbija wzrok w wisiorek na jej szyi, stylizowanego srebrnego kota, i z premedytacją ignoruje kierunek własnych myśli.

— Co, koniec interesów w Warnie?

— Nie, ale je zawiesił. Mówi, że nie obędzie się bez drugiego zespołu. Goście, których sobie upatrzył, nie kwapią się z zawarciem umowy, dopóki nie zobaczą trochę zdrowej konkurencji.

— To ma sens — odpowiada Eames z roztargnieniem, chociaż nie potrafi zapanować nad odruchowym projektowaniem osobowości przydatnej do tego typu oszustw. Na przykład początkujący naiwny śmiałek z kieszeniami wypchanymi pół milionem funtów pochodzących z jego pierwszego szemranego interesu z nieruchomościami w Birmingham, marzący o tym, że łatwy przekręt na bułgarskim rynku zapewni mu status potentata. Zuchwały idiota za granicą, pełen bzdurnych wyobrażeń, dogłębnie przekonany o sile przeznaczenia, wręcz błagający, by oskubać go do zera.

— Zadał mi sporo pytań — kontynuuje Miriam bez ponaglania. — Ale nie doczekał się wszystkich odpowiedzi. Mam wrażenie, że dał sobie spokój.

Eames idzie do domu po kieliszek i następną butelkę. Charlie to złote dziecko rodziny, o kasztanowych lokach ich matki i szerokim uśmiechu, będącym niezawodną metodą na uzyskanie przychylności otoczenia. Cechuje go nieodparty urok osobisty, którym bez wysiłku podbija ludzkie serca. A tajemnica jego sukcesu polega na tym, że odwzajemnia im się podobnym uczuciem, i to zupełnie szczerze, aż do chwili, kiedy wyciśnie z nich ostatni grosz i przepadnie w otchłani nocy.

Eames przystaje na progu i opiera się o framugę drzwi, przysłuchując się jednym uchem końcówce historii Maria.

Charlie ma również talent do nieomylnego wyczuwania czyichś słabości. W mgnieniu oka rozpozna, za czym Eames tęsknił tak długo — za cichym i wytrwałym uporem, z jakim Arthur będzie dążył do upragnionego celu, czyli przyjęcia w krąg zaufanych. Nie jest samotnym wilkiem, za którego Eames go kiedyś uważał, wysnuwając taki wniosek z irytacji, z jaką Arthur korygował najdrobniejsze błędy kolegów po fachu albo odrzucał każdy punkt widzenia odbiegający według niego od profesjonalnego rygoru. Jednak im głębiej Eames zanurza się w jego przeszłość, kawałek po ciężko zdobytym kawałku, tym bardziej ogarnia go przeświadczenie, że Arthur szukał czegoś więcej. Że całe lata okraszone wariackimi wyskokami i podstępami Cobba, a może nawet poprzedzający je czas, były próbą zastąpienia utraconego na studiach zespołu. Grupy rozwiązanej po tym, jak wojsko skasowało ich program badawczy i ukradło Arthurowi największe osiągnięcie jego życia.

Charlie wie, jak wyłudzić dostęp do czyichś na wpół uświadomionych pragnień. I jak każdy kochający rywalizację starszy brat lubi przywłaszczać sobie rzeczy należące do Eamesa tak, żeby wyglądało to czysto przypadkowo.

Eames stoi w progu aż do finału opowieści Maria, zakończonej niespodziewanym deszczem gotówki w wysokości stu tysięcy euro (suma ta rośnie drastycznie wraz z kolejnymi powtórkami, nie wspominając o fakcie, że za młodych i pełnych żądzy ryzyka lat Maria oficjalną walutą w tym kraju wciąż był frank) dzięki hojności handlarza narkotyków, dla którego teściowej przewidziana była tajemnicza nerka. Arthur, jedyny nieobeznany z tą anegdotą słuchacz, pozwala się poczęstować papierosem z niemal pustej paczki Franka i komentuje ze śmiechem, że sam woli trzymać się urządzeń wysokoparametrowych, bo w odróżnieniu od wrażliwych organów za całą pielęgnację wystarcza im ochrona przed opadami.

Te leniwe popołudnia w ogrodzie mogą ciągnąć się przez wieczność, co znaczy, że jeszcze trochę czasu upłynie, zanim będzie miał Arthura dla siebie. Jego rodzina dość się już nim nacieszyła przez miniony tydzień. Ale zanim skleca w myślach jakąś wymówkę, żeby się stąd wyrwać, Mario odbiera pilny telefon ze złomowiska (niezadowolony klient z siostrzenicą zatrudnioną w wymiarze sprawiedliwości), a Miriam przypomina sobie o kończącej się niebawem aukcji internetowej (lampa w kształcie łodzika, będąca albo późnym oryginałem Tiffany’ego, albo wystarczająco bliską mu imitacją, by ujść za autentyk w rękach przekonującego sprzedawcy).

Gdy Eames obraca taboret i siada plecami do reszty towarzystwa, Arthur pochyla się, by zgasić niedopałek w trawie i cisnąć go do popielniczki. Światło przenikające między gałęziami figowca rzuca słoneczne cętki na jego odprężoną na leżaku sylwetkę, zupełnie nieprzystającą do Arthura, którego zna od lat. Tamten miał zawsze tak starannie wypielęgnowany wizerunek, że kiedy ich drogi się rozchodziły, mutował w pamięci Eamesa w ubrany w garnitur cień. Zmarszczone brwi, zwinna dłoń z pistoletem, przenikliwe i wszechwiedzące spojrzenie. Dziś Eames ma wrażenie, że każde kolejne spotkanie z nim zmusza go do zrewidowania swojej oceny.

— Jak udał się przekaz? — pyta Arthur, porzucając swój lekko afektowany francuski na rzecz bardziej naturalnej intonacji.

Eames przesuwa wzrokiem po podniszczonych przez pogodę słupkach ogrodzenia na tyłach ogrodu, żeby odwrócić własną uwagę od reakcji, którą wzbudza w nim ten nowy, cichy i miękki ton.

— Rutyna. Tylko smarkacze szukający dopalacza na następną imprezę. Będą mieli szczęście, jeśli trafi im się jazda ostrzejsza niż przeciętny haj na kwasie.

Kąciki ust Arthura drgają w uśmiechu.

— Na tej podrabianej aparaturze dostaną raczej spacer po pijanemu przez największy na świecie obraz Dalego. A bez doświadczonego architekta utkną na dyskusjach o teorii paradoksu i będą skakać sobie do oczu aż do końca snu.

Prawdę mówiąc, bardziej surrealny niż Dali wydaje się Eamesowi fakt, że siedzi sobie w ogrodzie otaczającym dom w Pointe-Rouge z Arthurem, gawędząc o interesach w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, gdzie Frank i ojciec zwykli przychodzić z lampką koniaku na omówienie potencjalnych pułapek najbliższej akcji.

Wyciąga rękę i pod osłoną pochylonych pleców kładzie ją na brzuchu Arthura. Pod materiałem koszulki Arthur jest solidny i prawdziwy. Nie uchyla się przed tym absolutnie niestosownym do sytuacji kontaktem. Wręcz przeciwnie, po kilku sekundach przykrywa dłoń Eamesa swoją i przytrzymuje ją w miejscu.

— Robi się późno — odzywa się Arthur ponownie, tym razem znacznie głośniej. — Muszę wpaść do sklepu po nową kartę SD, zanim zamkną mi go przed nosem.

Najwyraźniej Frank zapoznał się z ciętym językiem Arthura na tyle, by ograniczyć swój sceptycyzm do niezbyt zjadliwego chichotu.

— Spokojnie, staruszku — wtrąca się Eames, zarzucając na ramię swój bagaż. — Niektórzy z nas angażują się od czasu do czasu w legalne transakcje. Nie każdy towar musi pochodzić z łodzi w dokach.

— Dzięki za wino — dodaje Arthur. — I radę.

Frank odpowiada mu zmęczonym, roztargnionym salutem. Mario, który mija ich właśnie w drodze do wyjścia, żegna Arthura klepnięciem w plecy, pakując jednocześnie telefon do kieszeni. Eames pospiesznie ewakuuje ich obu w kierunku drzwi i zamyka je za sobą starannie.

— Hej! — woła Miriam z okna na najwyższym piętrze, gdy wychodzą na ulicę. — U mnie, w niedzielę rano. Zobaczymy, czy jeździsz tak dobrze, jak twierdzisz.

— Dobra, w niedzielę — przytakuje Arthur. — Ale twierdziłem jedynie, że potrafię utrzymać się na nogach. Nic poza tym.

— Nie tak to zrozumiałam — ucina Miriam, po czym zamyka okno.

 

**

 

Mieszkanie jest wysprzątane; wygląda znacznie porządniej niż przed jego wyjazdem. Na parapecie okna w kuchni leży awokado i zielone jabłko. Ściemniło się na tyle, że trzeba zapalić światło. Arthur odkłada klucze i papierową torebkę z nową kartą SD na stół. Brzęk metalu na plastykowym blacie kojarzy się z domatorską przytulnością. Eames wrzuca własny pęk do miski na ladzie kuchennej.

Z lodówki, którą Eames zostawił pustą, Arthur wyjmuje butelkę wody i pojemnik z gotową do spożycia sałatką. Oparty biodrem o ladę sięga do szuflady po widelec i zaczyna jeść na stojąco.

— Jak przemyciłeś fiolki do Anglii? Były jakieś problemy? — pyta.

Nie było. Jules ma doświadczenie z przerzutem towaru przez znacznie lepiej strzeżone granice niż te przekraczane Eurostarem. Na taką okazję trzyma pod ręką przekonujący zestaw buteleczek perfum, umożliwiających idealne ukrycie ampułek z somnacyną.

— Perfumy to dobre rozwiązanie — komentuje Arthur, z chrupotem przeżuwając porcję marchewki i kukurydzy. — Dom przeważnie wmawiał celnikom, że wiezie insulinę. Trochę ryzykowne rozwiązanie, jeśli trafisz na kogoś z cukrzykiem w rodzinie.

— Każdy debil jest w stanie przeszmuglować przez cło małe ilości płynów — odpowiada Eames i otwiera okiennice, żeby wpuścić do środka wieczorną bryzę.

Ma wrażenie, że obecna zażyłość z Arthurem pogłębia się o dodatkowy aspekt, kiedy widzi go w swojej kuchni i gawędzi z nim o teoretycznych szczegółach akcji, jak miało to miejsce podczas długich poranków w Kisumu. Czuje się zupełnie swobodnie, co wcale nie wydawało mu się oczywiste.

Rozpoczyna właśnie opowieść o tym, jak pewnego razu w trakcie kontroli przed awaryjnym wylotem z Panama City musiał szukać na gwałt wyjaśnienia, co robią w jego bagażu dwa zapomniane naboje do karabinu, kiedy Arthur upuszcza pojemnik z resztą sałatki na ladę, pochyla się i całuje go w usta.

Odsuwa się niemal natychmiast, ale tylko na tyle, by Eames wykonał kolejny krok, pochwycił go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Już w ramionach Eamesa, przytula się z westchnieniem do jego piersi, jakby tęsknił za tym jeszcze bardziej niż on. Oto Arthur, który zwykł katalogować i systematyzować każdą ze swoich potrzeb, którego życiowa misja polega na tym, żeby nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosić. Teraz, gdy zaciska palce na bicepsie Eamesa i wodzi nimi wzdłuż linii mięśni, bardzo daleko mu do wzoru samodyscypliny. Na jego ustach pozostał świeży, kwaskowaty smak dressingu. Całuje Eamesa z pełnym zaangażowaniem, jak tamtego pierwszego razu w kenijskiej bocznej alejce, jak wiele innych razy w ciągu tygodni dzielących wtedy od dziś.

Eames zsuwa dłoń w dół jego pleców i myśli, jak wyglądają ich szanse? Napracował się bardziej niż ciężko, żeby dotrzeć do tego miejsca — musiał walczyć o każdy krok na ich usianej konfliktami drodze, pokonywać wzniesione na niej własne bariery na równi z nieskończonym systemem obronnym Arthura. Korci go, by wyjąć z kieszeni totem i sprawdzić, czy to aby na pewno rzeczywistość.

— Powiedz mi, czego chcesz — szepcze Arthur gorączkowo, podczas gdy jego wargi błądzą nieustannie po szczęce Eamesa. — Powiedz, jak mam ci to zrobić — dodaje jeszcze ciszej prosto do jego ucha.

Z ust Eamesa wyrywa się śmiech, nagły i nieco dziwny w tej sytuacji, bo jest ona… Jeszcze się do niej nie przyzwyczaił. W kobietach zawsze pociągał go typ świadomej uwodzicielki, lubił obserwować prowadzoną przy pomocy strategicznego flirtu grę i stawiać czoła wyzwaniom. A wszystko zgodnie z rytuałem przebiegającym według ścisłej etykiety, znanej mu od piętnastego roku życia. Jednak Arthur nie ma w sobie za grosz uwodziciela. Jeśli o coś prosi, to wyłącznie dlatego, że tego chce. W zasadzie Eames powinien już przywyknąć do nowego poziomu intymności, na który zostaje sprowadzony, ale za każdym razem czuje się przyparty do muru. Nie znosi być zmuszany do czegokolwiek.

To po prostu kolejna z przeszkód, którą muszą w kreatywny sposób usunąć ze swojej ścieżki.

Zaciska dłoń na karku Arthura, delikatnie głaszcze kciukiem skórę i czeka, aż wyostrzone napięciem rysy jego pięknej twarzy złagodnieją. A potem zwalnia tempo pocałunków, zamienia je w lekkie i niewinne, by przygotować się do tego, co nastąpi. Ręce Arthura opadają na jego barki, znajdują sobie miejsce i sterują w kierunku następnego kroku.

Właśnie to przyprawiało Eamesa o zawrót głowy podczas tamtych trzech prawie bezsennych nocy w Alpach. Że Arthur potrafi być tak _nieskomplikowany_.

Praktycznie to on decyduje o wszystkim, co robią. Eames obiecał, że spełni każde jego życzenie do chwili podjęcia kolejnej roboty, a jeżeli Arthur nie sprecyzował, kiedy ma to nastąpić, Eames nie zamierza go ponaglać. Gdy Arthur żąda seksu oralnego, porządnego rżnięcia od tyłu na czworakach albo tyłka wylizanego z zaangażowaniem doprowadzającym go do mokrej ekstazy, odpowiada na dotyk tak pięknie, że Eames nie ma serca targować się o warunki ich umowy. Wyobraża sobie (bo nie potrafi inaczej, chociaż insynuacje zawarte w ich leniwych postkoitalnych rozmowach wyraźnie przeczą tej fantazji), że Arthur był od dawna na odwyku, zanim wylądowali razem w łóżku w Kisumu. Że Eames to pierwszy mężczyzna, którego dopuścił do siebie po bardzo długim czasie. Prawda wygląda inaczej, ale Eames woli czasem wierzyć w iluzję, na przykład teraz, kiedy Arthur znów traci nad sobą kontrolę i dosłownie wspina się na niego jak na drzewo, miażdżąc jego biodra swoimi i nie zważając na ich kolidujące ze sobą barki.

Kończy się na tym, że opada przed Arthurem na kolana. Przedtem przyciska go do kremowej powierzchni i kasztanowobrązowych okuć pochodzącej z lat pięćdziesiątych lady, potem klęka i rozpina mu spodnie.

Tak naprawdę kieruje nim głównie egoizm. Pragnie całkowitej uwagi Arthura, a tę dostanie dopiero, gdy go zaspokoi. Pragnie, by Arthur dotykał go nierozproszony własnymi potrzebami. I choć nie potrafi jeszcze sprecyzować, jakiej satysfakcji potrzebuje dla siebie — nie wie tego nawet w chwili, gdy ciągnie za gumkę bokserek Arthura, opinających jego schlebiająco pełną erekcję — jedno jest pewne: dziś wieczorem będzie zachłanny. Chce seksu, który wstrząśnie nimi tak, że wypadną ze swego dopiero co nakreślonego schematu. Chce nocy, podczas której świat kończy się na drzwiach sypialni.

Początkowo ssie Arthura, ograniczając się do trzymania go za biodra i ugniatania sprężystych mięśni tyłka. Później decyduje się na większą swobodę, bo zebrał już wystarczająco wiele dowodów, jak bardzo Arthur lubi jego dłonie. Masuje go po nagich udach, opuszczając niżej nogawki spodni, głaszcze wrażliwą skórę we wgłębieniu za kolanami, wędruje palcami po wewnętrznej stronie nóg do samej góry, wkrada się między pośladki, rozsuwa je i ściska z powrotem, dopóki Arthur nie zaczyna sapać i dyszeć.

Eames nie zauważa momentu, w którym koszulka Arthura znika z jego torsu. Przestaje wpatrywać się w zarumienioną z podniecenia skórę wokół krocza i unosi wzrok, koordynując ten ruch z powolnym wysunięciem penisa z ust. Czeka na wyrównanie oddechu i pożera oczami obnażoną pierś. Prześlizguje się spojrzeniem po bladym zarysie żeber i zatrzymuje na inspirującym widoku stwardniałych sutków i żylastych, kompetentnych ramion, bezczynnych poza kurczowym chwytem za krawędź lady w oczekiwaniu na sponsorowany przez Eamesa finał. Kontrast między rozklekotaną drewnianą okiennicą nad zlewem a wąską piersią Arthura jest uderzający.

Arthur dotyka jego ust; ostrożnie opiera opuszki trzech palców na wilgotnej dolnej wardze i to więcej, niż Eames może znieść. Jednym skokiem zrywa się na nogi, zamyka Arthura w objęciach i rzuca do pocałunku będącego czystą żądzą. Wpycha język do jego ust i syci się nimi tak brutalnie, jakby umierał z głodu. Głuchy jęk Arthura jest wyraźnym dowodem, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu atakowi. Eames gryzie go więc w ucho, w szyję, w ramię, w kark, wsłuchany w jego coraz podobniejszy do szlochu oddech. Dociska prawą dłoń Arthura do blatu i powraca do żarłocznego pocałunku, ale tym razem słucha sygnałów jego spragnionego ciała i napiera podbrzuszem dokładnie na punkt największej potrzeby. Dźwięk wydany przez Arthura prosto w jego usta jest bezwzględnym żądaniem, podkreślonym wyuzdanym tańcem bioder. Pozbawiony kontroli, ociera się ostro o Eamesa przez szorstki materiał dżinsów, przywiera do szwów bocznej kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kąta, pod którym uzyska maksymalną stymulację, gorący i twardy jak skała pod dzielącą ich warstwą ubrania. Czasami, gdy dochodzi do granicy spełnienia, skręca się w sobie, zwija jak pięść gotowa do wystrzelenia w górę i zadania ciosu. Dziś jest podobnie. Energicznie i bez wątpienia boleśnie trze kroczem o kieszeń Eamesa, a po chwili, nie odrywając twarzy od jego barku, dochodzi z pojedynczym, stłumionym jękiem.

Miażdżąca intensywność chwili szybko słabnie. Arthur nieruchomieje i opiera się bezwładnie o Eamesa. Towarzyszące orgazmowi napięcie rozpływa się i przechodzi, jak często u Arthura, w cichy, naturalny śmiech, mieszankę ulgi, powodzi endorfin i zdumienia utratą panowania nad sobą. Eames lubi tę reakcję bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać. Kojarzy mu się z melancholią, z tym rodzajem wspomnienia, które nieuchronnie zamienia się w dręczący smutek, gdy kochanek już dawno odszedł. Świadomość, że śmiech Arthura — przelotny, cudowny i niemożliwy do zatrzymania — ucichnie już za moment, łączy się z wyrafinowanym bólem.

— Trochę nabrudziłem. — Arthur, wciąż uśmiechnięty, odsuwa Eamesa od siebie, by pokazać mu nitki spermy klejące się do dżinsów, po czym dwoma efektywnymi ruchami rozpina klamrę jego paska. — Ale najpierw zajmijmy się tym.

Eames zatrzymuje go uchwytem za nadgarstek, być może odrobinę za mocnym.

— Nie ma powodu do pośpiechu — mówi, choć wybrzuszenie w spodniach wyraźnie przeczy tym słowom.

Klęka na jedno kolano i koncentruje uwagę na wymagającym zajęciu wyłuskania Arthura z butów, skarpetek, dżinsów i bielizny. Po czym, kierowany nieoczekiwanym przypływem skrupulatności, odwraca przegub jego dłoni, otwiera zapięcie zegarka i zdejmuje go wraz z resztą rzeczy.

Arthur przygląda się w milczeniu, jak Eames odkłada zegarek na stół obok kluczy i papierowej torebki z kartą SD. A potem sięga po butelkę z wodą i odchodzi leniwym krokiem w kierunku sypialni, dobrze wiedząc, że odprowadza go czujny wzrok Eamesa.

W butelce stojącej na szafce została jeszcze dobra lampka szkockiej. Eames odstawia ją do zlewu, już pustą. Lubi ten pierwszy subtelny powiew odurzenia, ulotny blask wrażenia niezwyciężoności.

Kiedy przekracza próg sypialni, wciąż zdejmując z siebie ubranie, Arthur siedzi na brzegu łóżka, odchylony do tyłu i wsparty na wyprostowanych ramionach. Czeka, aż Eames znajdzie się w zasięgu jego rąk, po czym z miejsca przechodzi do rzeczy i łapie go za kutasa, jednocześnie gładząc drugą dłonią dół piersi.

— Obciągnąć ci? — pyta, podczas gdy jego sprawne palce robią Eamesowi szybki i mocny masaż. — Myślałem o tym, kiedy cię tu nie było.

Zupełnie bez udziału umysłu Eames kolejny raz chwyta go za nadgarstek, zmuszając do bezruchu. Nadal czuje się bardziej trzeźwy, niż chciałby być, i napalony aż do bólu, poza tym wsiadł do tego skubanego pociągu w Newcastle kwadrans po szóstej rano. Głaszcze dłoń Arthura i nie wie, jak wyrazić to, co chodziło mu po głowie przez całe popołudnie — a przynajmniej wyrazić tak, żeby nie zabrzmiało dziwacznie albo wulgarnie.

Na szafce, dyskretnie ukryta za lampą, stoi czarna tubka z nawilżaczem. Sięga po nią, ale nie po leżące w szufladzie prezerwatywy, bo skomplikowana i ciężka procedura pieprzenia jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej dziś potrzebuje. Nie. Chce nocy, po której obaj będą śliscy od siebie i tak brudni, że nie opuszczą domu bez półgodzinnego szorowania się w gorącej wodzie. Chce Arthura głęboko pod swoją skórą. Chce, żeby jutro, albo nawet i za tydzień, w barze bądź w taksówce, wciąż przenikał go ten sam nieczysty dreszcz.

Arthur potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć.

— Dobra — godzi się, przyjemnie zaskoczony jak zawsze, gdy Eames decyduje się na coś niespodziewanego. — Kładź się w takim razie.

Wyciska lubrykant z tubki i rozciera go opuszką kciuka na pozostałych palcach do uzyskania idealnej konsystencji, jak gdyby Eames był substratem w precyzyjnej reakcji chemicznej wymagającej nadzoru eksperta. Niewykluczone jednak, że po prostu rozpala go samym widokiem swoich dłoni. Eames nie miał jeszcze zbyt wiele czasu na sprawdzenie tej teorii.

Arthur obejmuje go wolną ręką pod kolanem, unosi je i kieruje w bok, równocześnie wsuwając w niego nawilżone palce. Ich gładkie wtargnięcie jest torturą, która szybko przybiera na intensywności i zamienia automatyczny protest mięśni w zdecydowanie obronny skurcz, dopóki lekkie zderzenie ze wzgórkami knykci nie uspokoi go, że to już koniec, że nie musi brać więcej. Dopiero wtedy, wraz z powrotnym ruchem dłoni Arthura, może znów zaczerpnąć tchu.

— Nie masz nawet pojęcia — dobiega go cichy pomruk — jaki jesteś gorący, kiedy tak leżysz. Jezu, Eames, spójrz na siebie.

Nie otwierając oczu, Eames po prostu oddycha i poddaje się płynnemu tempu rozciągania i upartej determinacji, z jaką Arthur powoli pokonuje mimowolny opór jego ciała.

Inaczej niż u niego, nie jest to rodzaj pieszczoty katapultującej Eamesa na wyżyny. Zresztą wcale tego nie potrzebuje. Nawet później, kiedy Arthur zabiera się za niego na poważnie, daleko mu do dzikiej ekstazy. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Lubi zanurzające się w nim palce jako uzupełnienie dotyku ręki albo warg na penisie. Jeszcze przed pierwszym śliskim kontaktem z żarem wnętrza ust Arthura serce Eamesa zrywa się do galopu, jakby zdezorientowane sprzecznością z penetracją, która wyzwala w nim impuls walki, odruchową chęć kopania i bicia na oślep. Paradoksalnie cieszy go jednak, że pozostają ze sobą złączeni, gdy Arthur na chwilę odrywa od niego wargi, żeby pocałować go we wgłębienie pod kolanem i delikatnie przeciągnąć zębami po udzie.

— Spójrz na siebie — powtarza, nie porzucając tego cudownego, niewzruszonego rytmu.

Czy Eames byłby tak samo podniecony, gdyby robił mu to ktoś inny? Zadawał sobie to pytanie w Newcastle i nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Dłoń Arthura podtrzymująca go za kolano staje się zbędna; mięśnie nóg Eamesa porzucają resztki oporu. Kiedy usta Arthura pochłaniają go ponownie, puszcza nieco wodze fantazji i wyobraża sobie, co by się stało, gdyby Arthur wyszeptał z jękiem w jego podbrzusze: „A teraz cię wypieprzę” i wsunął w niego swoją gorącą twardość, rozpychając pochłaniające go drżące ciało. Myśl ta wyzwala ekscytację większą, niż przyniosła jej realizacja tamtego jedynego razu. Faktem jest, że palce Arthura pozbawiają Eamesa zahamowań, mądre i skupione na zadaniu doprowadzenia go do utraty zmysłów.

W tej chwili Arthur dosłownie masuje mu prostatę, jednocześnie zaciskając swoje słodkie wargi wokół penisa. To wystarcza, żeby Eames spazmatycznie miął w dłoniach pościel, osiągnąwszy punkt bez powrotu, w którym potrzeba orgazmu urasta do rozmiarów tak ogromnych, że dla jej zaspokojenia zrobiłby wszystko z błaganiem lub morderstwem włącznie.

Z wypełnionych ust Arthura wyrywa się zachłanny dźwięk, a ulga omal nie odbiera Eamesowi przytomności, kiedy wreszcie dochodzi.

Dokładnie tego chciałem, myśli, zagrzebując głowę w poduszce, podczas gdy Arthur kładzie się obok niego. Więc czemu wciąż wali mu serce, nieuciszone usypiającym odprężeniem po spełnieniu? Arthur zaczyna już drzemać, z jego przytulonych do boku Eamesa pleców bije ciepło. Rodzinne napięcia opadły na najniższy poziom, zniknęła nawet irytacja związana z wymyślonym przez Freddy’ego planem skoku na kantor, który sam odłożył na czas nieokreślony, jako że jego odsiadujący karę koleżka dał się przyłapać na podprowadzaniu materiałów budowlanych z więziennych warsztatów.

W byciu z mężczyzną jest coś specyficznego. Eames odrzuca jedną hipotezę po drugiej, zanim udaje mu się uchwycić, co. We wszystkich związkach z kobietami zawsze towarzyszyło mu poczucie górowania nad partnerką, choćby nawet minimalne. Nie za sprawą seksu, oznaczającego branie i dawanie na równych prawach, ale dzięki tej nieoszacowanej dodatkowej dawce zaangażowania, której odmawianie było przywilejem mężczyzny i która stawała się ostatnią kartą przetargową, gdy wszystko inne zostało już wyłożone na stół. Eames ma w sobie na tyle romantyzmu, że ignorował istnienie tej przewagi aż do teraz, kiedy mimowolnie popada w zastanowienie, ile czasu minie, zanim Arthur zacznie rozglądać się za kimś innym. Nie chodzi o to, że Eames desperacko szuka stabilizacji. Zależy mu jedynie na bezpiecznej pewności, że mógłby ją mieć, o ile właściwie rozegra swoją partię kart.

Odczuwa dotkliwy brak ukrytego dotąd w rękawie atutu _poważnej propozycji_. W układzie z Arthurem ma jedynie siebie, a trudno o coś krytyczniejszego niż jego oko.

Przez bardzo długi czas gapi się na cienie tańczące na suficie, aż wreszcie wybawia go sen.

 

**

 

Następnego dnia budzi się przy szmerze padającego deszczu. Arthur już wstał i siedzi na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach, zapewne zajęty zbieraniem informacji do kolejnej roboty albo kompletowanych od roku materiałów naukowych o współoddziaływaniu środków nasennych i halucynogenów. Jest bosy, ma na sobie sweter i luźne sportowe spodnie. W wyluzowanym doborze jego garderoby tkwi coś permanentnego.

Półprzytomny Eames pochyla się nad oparciem kanapy, żeby zerknąć na monitor, ale rozprasza go zapach żelu do kąpieli Arthura i zanim zdąży się opanować, składa dwa pocałunki tuż pod jego żuchwą. Arthur, nie przestając klekotać klawiszami, wygina i odsłania szyję, co natychmiast zachęca Eamesa do potarcia zarośniętym policzkiem o świeżo ogoloną skórę.

— Nie masz rolek — zauważa Arthur i Eames już wie, co było powodem dziwnego terkotu, który rozerwał ostatnie strzępki jego snu.

— Nie mam — potwierdza wyniośle. — Odkąd skończyłem dwanaście lat.

Arthur wydaje neutralny pomruk i koncentruje się z powrotem na laptopie.

— Faiza na pewno ci jakieś załatwi. Chyba że masz coś przeciwko odrobinie brokatu. Nie jeździłeś przypadkiem kiedyś na łyżwach? — Arthur drapie się po gołej kostce i poddaje ją krytycznym oględzinom.

— Dystans — odzywa się ponownie później, gdy Eames napełnia czajnik wodą i wyjmuje torebkę herbaty z nowej paczki ustawionej na półce.

— Co?

— Łyżwy. Albo rolki. Żadnych trików. Żadnych tłumów. Tylko okrążenia na torze aż do bólu w plecach.

Eames milczy i obserwuje, jak torebka nasiąka wrzątkiem i opada na dno kubka.

— Niezły sport — kontynuuje Arthur — jeśli chcesz się pozbyć pewnego nastawienia.

Kiedy Arthur jest zrelaksowany albo nieuważny, budzi się w nim skłonność do wypełniania luk w rozmowie, najczęściej przy pomocy monologu przypominającego myślenie na głos, który zakończyć może dopiero interwencja z zewnątrz. Jednak dziś nie przerywa mu nic i Eames czuje się zmuszony popchnąć jego rozważania w innym kierunku.

— Poznałeś Charliego — mówi i prostuje się w fotelu, żeby rozciągnąć mięśnie wokół zranionych żeber, zanim zaczną protestować, gdy osłabnie rozgrzewające działanie niedawnego prysznica.

Arthur rzuca mu badawcze spojrzenie, jakby odpowiedź była trudniejsza niż zwyczajne „tak” lub „nie”.

— Poznałem sporo osób. Twoja babka koniecznie chciała nauczyć mnie grać w belote.

— Okantowała cię?

Arthur otwiera usta, po czym, zmarszczywszy czoło, zamyka je z powrotem.

— Nawet byś nie podejrzewał — szczerzy się Eames. — Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jak czyści stół do blackjacka. Wytrenowana jak baletnica z Bolszoj. Mamrocze coś do siebie pod nosem, szpera po kieszeniach za chusteczką, myli króla z waletem. Jest tak rozbrajająca, że kasyno stawia jej powrót do hotelu limuzyną z szoferem, nawet jeśli rozbiła im bank. Nie obrobiła cię chyba ze wszystkiego, co?

— Tylko z paszportu — przyznaje Arthur. — Ale już go zwróciła.

— Alex na pewno cię sprawdza. — Eames wzrusza lekceważąco ramionami, chociaż niezbyt mu się podoba, co ten fakt mówi o opinii, jaką ma o nim babka, a dokładniej o nim w połączeniu z Arthurem. Muszą trzymać wszystko w absolutnej tajemnicy, zwłaszcza przed rodziną.

A propos.

— Co z Charliem?

— Słuchaj. — Arthur sięga z posępną miną po leżący obok niego notatnik i rysuje tabelę o trzech równiutkich rubrykach, które szybko zapełniają się szczegółami. — Czy to jakiś problem, że odrzuciłem jego ofertę? Jeśli trzeba, możemy pogadać jeszcze raz.

Całe szczęście, że Eames wciąż zajęty jest parzeniem herbaty. Nie spieszy się z dolaniem mleka, po czym z premedytacją parzy język pierwszym gorącym łykiem, co pomaga mu stłumić szeroki uśmiech usiłujący wypłynąć na usta.

— A czemu w ogóle odrzuciłeś tę robotę? — pyta lekkim tonem.

— Bez konkretnych powodów.

W chwili, kiedy decyduje się ciągnąć dalej, kuchenna lada lśni już czystością, starannie wytarta z okruchów i przyschniętych śladów po kubkach.

— Charlie jest… bardzo czarujący. — Tylko Arthur potrafi powiedzieć to takim tonem, jakby chodziło o inkompetencję albo przypadek graniczący z psychopatią. — Nigdy nie wiesz, do czego zdolny jest człowiek w jego typie, dopóki nie zobaczysz go z pistoletem przystawionym do głowy. Albo jak sam trzyma kogoś na muszce.

Eames śledzi wzrokiem przejeżdzające za oknem samochody i myśli o tym, jak łańcuch drobnych incydentów wpływa na kształt czyjegoś życia.

— Wydawało mi się, że to ja jestem czarujący.

Arthur zdaje się przestraszony tymi słowami. Zaraz jednak się rozpogadza i pokazuje w uśmiechu dołeczki, które kiedyś były zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla innych.

— Czyżby?

Po uporządkowaniu kuchni Eames przygląda się stojącej w przedpokoju szafie o brakującym skrzydle drzwi, które zamierzał wstawić na długo przed wyprawą do Makao. Pamięta, kiedy zostało wyrwane — wtoczyli się wtedy do mieszkania całą grupą: Eames, didżej występujący gościnnie w klubie jego kuzynów, kilka dziewczyn ze sklepu muzycznego i kumpel Charliego o ksywce Małpa, znany rodzinie od czasów, gdy jako chudy nastolatek pomagał w tym czy tamtym skomplikowanym włamaniu. Była to jedna z tych specjalych nocy; rozmowy toczyły się bez końca, chemia zafundowana przez didżeja miała wyjątkową jakość, a tłumy przyjaciół na zmianę z nieznajomymi przewijały się przez pokoje, kręciły po schodach i wylewały stamtąd aż na ulicę.

Brakujące drzwi przypominały mu przyjemnie, co lubił w swoim życiu. Zawsze mógł liczyć na pojawienie się czegoś nieprzewidzianego. Nigdy nie musiał długo szukać towarzystwa do drinka i dobrej przygody. Gdy zaczynały swędzić go palce, szybko znajdował się ktoś, kto potrzebował jednej z jego wielu umiejętności w jakimś ryzykownym i nielegalnym przedsięwzięciu. Kiedy chciał wejść w skład pierwszorzędnego zespołu, był Engelvinem, a kiedy potrzebował dystansu — Eamesem.

Mimo tego zawieszenie wyrwanych drzwi na zawiasach szafy przynosi satysfakcję. Wkrętarka, którą Arthur przywiózł z powrotem z akcji Reginy w Hadze, jest zgrabna i gotowa do boju. Ładuje się w mgnieniu oka i przytwierdza osiem śrub z elektrycznym pomrukiem wysokosprawnej techniki. Eames zamyka skrzydło drzwi, zadowolony z efektu.

Arthur wciąż siedzi w dużym pokoju. Jedyną zmianą jest pozycja jego nóg, wyciągniętych teraz wygodnie na kanapie.

— Zostaniesz jeszcze jakiś czas? — zagaduje Eames.

Podnosi plik starych rachunków i przerzuca jeden po drugim, jakby ta czynność pomogła złagodzić zawartą w pytaniu determinację.

— To zależy — odpowiada Arthur, krzywiąc się do monitora.

— Mógłbym zrobić ci trochę miejsca w szafie — słyszy własne słowa. — Gdybyś wolał coś powiesić.

Następuje długa cisza, w której Arthur skupia większość uwagi na swoich dokumentach i pozostawia z niej tyle co nic dla otoczenia. Eames wciska rachunki do szuflady pełnej serwetek i czystych kart Amexa.

— Mhm — dobiega go wreszcie mało mówiące mruknięcie. — Trochę tu ciasno. — A po chwili: — Mam nagraną robotę w Stanach.

Eames czeka przez moment, czy Arthur nie wspomni o zapotrzebowaniu na dobrego fałszerza albo nie zapyta go o plany na następny miesiąc. Okazuje się jednak, że nie ma już nic do dodania.

 

**

 

Późnym popołudniem się przejaśnia. Arthur zapowiada, że wychodzi na spacer i znika na dwie godziny. Po powrocie odwiesza torbę na oparcie krzesła w kuchni i kieruje się do dużego pokoju, gdzie Eames ogląda film dokumentalny o pękniętej zaporze w Alpach, przeglądając jednocześnie nieaktualny katalog elektrotechniczny, wydobyty ze stosu makulatury pod skrzynką na listy. Ma ten rodzaj złego humoru, który wymaga remedium w postaci nowego telewizora albo pary wielkich słuchawek.

Arthur kładzie kurtkę na wolnym fotelu. Nosi pod nią dobrze znaną Eamesowi koszulkę w kolorze kawy z mlekiem, spływającą po wyrzeźbionych mięśniach jego szczupłej piersi i ramion niczym kawałek jedwabiu. To jasne, że Eames ją zauważa. Zauważa też przyniesioną przez niego butelkę wina, właśnie otwieraną i rozlewaną do kieliszków. Jedno z tych popularnych południowych cuvée GSM z Rodanu, na widok którego Alex dostałby mdłości, chociaż wtedy, w ogrodzie Julesa, mistrzowsko spełniło swoją rolę.

Arthur stawia pełen kieliszek na stoliku przed Eamesem, po czym poświęca mniej więcej sześć sekund uwagi emitowanemu reportażowi.

— Nigdy nie pracuj z geotechnikami-optymistami — mówi. — Jeśli nie są ponurymi obstrukcjonistami, spadaj jak najszybciej i szukaj szczęścia gdzie indziej. Mogę to wyłączyć?

— Przecież oglądam… Hej!

— Powiem ci, jak skończy się ten film. Ruchy wód podziemnych. Roztopy powoli osłabiające warstwy skalne. Wreszcie cały wierzchołek odrywa się od góry i spada prosto na zaporę. Reszta nie jest szczególnym wyzwaniem dla wyobraźni. Słuchaj, skoro mogłeś mieszkać w Mombasie, możesz mieszkać wszędzie, prawda?

Stoi obok telewizora, trzymając przed sobą wino niczym zapaloną laskę dynamitu. Eamesa ogarnia nagłe przeczucie, że nastrój popołudnia ulegnie za moment totalnej zmianie.

— Chodzi o jakąś robotę?

Arthur jeszcze mocniej ściska nóżkę kieliszka.

— Nie.

— No to usiądź. Usiądź i zapytaj mnie jeszcze raz tonem, jakbyś nie miał w zanadrzu gotowych kontrpropozycji.

Arthur patrzy na niego czujnie, zapewne nieprzekonany, czy odebrać radę Eamesa jako wsparcie, czy jako sabotaż. Siada jednak i odstawia wino na stolik. Opiera się o poduszki na kanapie i dopiero wtedy sztywna linia jego ciała odpręża się stopniowo.

Eamesowi cholernie podoba się niezręczność tej sytuacji. Gdyby mógł, kazałby mu iść boso po tłuczonym szkle. Po całych górach szklanych odłamków. Serce rośnie w nim jak balon, kiedy próbuje określić rozmiar tego, na co gotów byłby dla niego Arthur.

— Mógłbyś założyć sobie bazę w Paryżu — odzywa się w końcu Arthur i mierzy Eamesa wzrokiem zapowiadającym zamiar walki o dopięcie swego. — Znalazłem dobry punkt. Najwyższa kondygnacja, mnóstwo możliwości ewakuacyjnych przez dach. Na drugim piętrze mieszka saudyjski konsul, więc solidne zabezpieczenie gwarantowane. Koszty pokrywam ja.

— Paryż? — pyta Eames tak, jakby oferta dotyczyła miejsca na Syberii uważanego do tej pory za wrogie osadnictwu.

— Nie musisz rezygnować z tego mieszkania. Możesz tu wracać w razie potrzeby. To tylko trzy godziny jazdy TGV.

Sięga po kieliszek, pije, a potem opiera łokcie na kolanach i czeka cierpliwie, jakby uznanie logiki tego planu przez Eamesa było wyłącznie kwestią czasu. Jedynie tempo, w jakim przełyka wino, zdradza jego nerwowość.

Paryż to niewypał. Eames wie, że tam nie wytrzyma — za dużo pozerstwa i za daleko od rodziny. Z drugiej strony to pierwszy krok, żeby zaprowadzić Arthura tam, gdzie chciałby z nim dotrzeć. Wytrwa więc jakoś pół roku. Może nawet cały. Tylko do wyjścia taty z więzienia. Zna ludzi, którzy nakręcą mu robotę. Na przykład koleżanka Miriam, obrotna dilerka sztuki nowoczesnej, handlująca średnich lotów oryginałami, zmieszanymi z imitacjami i łupami z najróżniejszych kradzieży. Opyla je na zamówienie za sumy doskonale udowodniające, że odpowiednia dawka gładkiej gadki sprzeda nawet największe gówno za dwukrotną cenę lukusowego samochodu sportowego. Eames już od dawna wie, że byłby w tym świetny. Poza tym od co najmniej sześciu miesięcy obiecuje sobie odpoczynek od ran i niezdrowego poziomu adrenaliny.

Wspomina parę barów, do których wpadał na piwo, kiedy rodzinne akcje kierowały go na północ, i każe Arthurowi czekać.

— Można obejrzeć ten apartament? — pyta wreszcie.

— Niemożliwe — odpowiada Arthur błyskawicznie. — Jest już wycofany z rynku.

Przez sekundę Eames myśli, że Arthur robi go w balona. Ale zaraz zauważa jego wahanie. Wyczuwa, że coś bardzo ważnego nabiera powoli kształtu.

— Ktoś już je wynajął, prawda?

Arthur potrząsa głową. Ma ponurą i zaciętą minę, jak zawsze, gdy zaskakuje go coś nieprzewidzianego.

— Wpłaciłem zaliczkę. Dziś po południu. Sprawa jest przypieczętowana.

I to wystarcza.

Eames wyciąga rękę po dłoń Arthura, kładzie ją sobie na udzie, obraca grzbietem w dół i masuje kciukiem delikatne wnętrze nadgarstka.

— Kiedy podejmujesz szalone, kompletnie niepodobne do ciebie decyzje, Arthurze — mówi niskim i cichym głosem — budzisz we mnie straszną ochotę, żeby cię zerżnąć.

Arthur pochyla głowę, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć, że chodzi zaledwie o zaliczkę, o śmieszne sto tysięcy, których ewentualna utrata nie byłaby żadnym dramatem. Eames nie daje mu dojść do słowa.

— Tak — potwierdza. — Mogę założyć bazę w Paryżu.

Może uda mu się przeciągnąć to do dwóch lat. Wytrzymać ten układ z Arthurem aż do naturalnego rozpadu. Przekonać się, co pozostanie im po wyczerpaniu paliwa nowej namiętności. Poza tym nie próbuje nawet zaprzeczać, jak dobrze będzie mieć Arthura tylko dla siebie w przerwach między kolejnymi akcjami. Koniec z zaciskaniem zębów podczas długich wieczorów w ogrodzie za domem w Pointe-Rouge, kiedy zadręcza go tylko jedna potrzeba: przerzucić sobie Arthura przez ramię i wynieść go do najbliższej sypialni.

— A co ja zrobię z jachtem? — pyta nagle, tknięty zupełnie nową myślą.

Pilność tego problemu ulega gwałtownej relatywizacji, gdy Arthur siada okrakiem na kolanach Eamesa, obejmuje jego nogi swoimi żylastymi udami i łapie zębami dolną wargę.

— Dobra decyzja — mówi, po czym chwyta go za żuchwę i obraca stanowczo ku sobie, do pocałunku. — Bo nie było żadnych kontrpropozycji.

 

**

 

Krótki czas później Eames wciska przedramię pod podbródek Arthura, przytrzymując go w miejscu pod kątem, dzięki któremu wślizguje się w niego lekko jak we śnie. Ma pod sobą ruchomy łuk pleców, wyginających się gibko wraz z rytmem pchnięć, raz dalej, a raz bliżej, tam gdzie Eames łatwo dosięga ustami falujących pod skórą mięśni barków.

— Właśnie tak — szepcze i obiera tempo zbyt powolne, by zaprowadzić ich dalej niż do gorącego kontaktu lepkich od potu ciał. — Właśnie tak.

Potwarzanie tego niczym mantry powstrzymuje go od wypowiedzenia na głos innych rzeczy krążących mu właśnie po głowie — ekstrawaganckich, płynących prosto z serca słów, których nie będzie mógł cofnąć, gdy wydadzą się śmieszne w trzeźwym świetle dnia.

Uwielbia mieć kontrolę w trakcie pieprzenia. Uwielbia, gdy Arthur jest w nastroju, żeby oddać ją w jego ręce. Uwielbia własną wspaniałomyślność, którą wówczas odczuwa, bo może dać Arthurowi to, co bezbłędnie wyczytuje z jego reakcji i co pozwala mu utrzymać go w stanie balansowania na krawędzi orgazmu. Uwielbia słyszeć echo siebie samego w jego westchnieniach, zmieszanymi z rosnącą lawiną przekleństw.

— Jezu — wyrzuca z siebie Arthur, prężąc się pod Eamesem tak, by zwiększyść efektywność pozycji. — Eames, jesteś… o kurwa, kurwa…

Zasłonki sypialni są przewiązane zrolowaną bandaną, znajdującą się na wysokości wzroku Eamesa. Gdy kupował ją podczas pierwszego pobytu w Mombasie, była czerwono-czarna. Kolory te, pokryte warstwą kurzu, z czasem poszarzały i wyblakły od promieni wpadającego tu popołudniami słońca.

— Właśnie tak — mruczy w kark Arthura.

Będą to robić w Paryżu, myśli. W nowym łóżku, w nowym apartamencie, tak impulsywnie kupionym przez Arthura. Tam Eames zbuduje sobie nową karierę jako handlarz dzieł sztuki. Dosłownie widzi już panoramę otwierających się przed nim możliwości.

Wpadają w słodko swobodny rytm, oddychając w takt niespiesznych ruchów bioder Eamesa. Wrażenie nieskończonej pojemności w płucach sprawia, że czuje się jak atleta, silny i niepokonany. Nieprzyjemny skurcz w sercu, który nękał go ostatniej nocy, zniknął bez śladu.

Zamyka oczy i zasypuje bezładnymi pocałunkami śliską od potu skórę Arthura.

— Właśnie tak. Właśnie tak.

W podobnych momentach, gdy fizyczna rozkosz otumania umysł i gasi w nim ostatnią iskrę intelektu, wątpliwości Eamesa topią się jak płatki śniegu na języku. Jego ciało wyczuwa coś trwałego między nimi, jakąś silną więź, zbyt głęboką i wytrzymałą, by zaszkodził jej upływ czasu. A tego, w co wierzy jego ciało, rozum nie jest teraz w stanie zakwestionować.

Arthur nakrywa ręką wspartą o materac dłoń Eamesa i zaciska na niej palce. Podtrzymuje się mocno, tak by nie stracić równowagi pod coraz gwałtowniejszymi i szybszymi pchnięciami, które wyrywają mu z gardła kolejne bezradne okrzyki. O tak, ma w sobie coś nieugiętego jak stal. Pod wygładzoną ręką krawca powierzchnią, za żywą jak rtęć inteligencją, za pieczołowicie wzniesionymi murami obronnymi skrywa żelazny rdzeń, odporny na wszelkie ciosy losu i pułapki życia. Trzyma w nim rzeczy, w które wierzy, które są mu drogie. W momentach takich jak ten Eames ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zostanie do nich zaliczony.

Żebra reagują na brutalną zmianę tempa przeszywającym bólem. Do tej pory nie wykurował ich po tamtym pobiciu w Kisumu. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, wsunięty głęboko w ciało Arthura, żeby przeczekać najgorszy spazm. Gdy tylko wyjmuje przedramię spod jego brody, głowa Arthura opada nisko, jakby ostry seks odebrał mu wszelkie siły.

Rwanie w żebrach mija powoli. Eames lubi symbolizm tej rany. Niewidzialna blizna pod skórą, trwała zmiana w okrywającej kość tkance. Kotwica zaczepiona na zawsze o krótki fragment przeszłości.

— Eames. — Nagie, nie proszące o nic słowo.

Kiedy wysuwa się z Arthura i powraca powoli, odpowiada mu niski, spontaniczny jęk. Ich ciała współgrają ze sobą pięknie, w miarę upływających tygodni coraz bardziej posłuszne trafnym podszeptom intuicji. Wypracowana przez nie precyzja musi mieć przecież jakiś wpływ na serce Arthura.

Eames zdecydowanie obejmuje jego erekcję i również tutaj narzuca swój uparcie przyspieszający rytm. Dźwięki wydawane przez Arthura przechodzą w warczenie, najpierw głośne, później bezradne. Eames ubóstwia te momenty, kiedy Arthur zwija się w sobie i napina mięśnie jak do skoku, skręcając się pod torturą, od której tylko on może go wybawić.

— Właśnie tak. — Eames całuje jego kark, ramiona, kącik zaciśniętej powieki. — Boże, jesteś cudowny. Właśnie tak, kochanie.

Arthur dochodzi; dygocze jak intensywne, mocno ograniczone trzęsienie ziemi, a Eamesowi wydaje się, że czuje wibracje jego fal w swoich żebrach.

 

**

 

Niedługo potem Arthur, pogodny i uśmiechnięty, leży na plecach z dłońmi splecionymi pod głową. W luźnych fałdach okrywającej ich pościeli nie pozostał nawet ślad porannej schludności. Eames patrzy na czarne prześcieradło, dobrane do poszewek o zieleni kenijskiej flagi, które Charlie kupił mu kiedyś jako pół żartobliwą reprymendę za przedłużającą się nieobecność. Nie przewidział wtedy, że uzbrajanie podświadomości w szeregach Cobola okaże się aż tak czasochłonne.

— Muszę wyjść dziś jeszcze raz — odzywa się Arthur, zerknąwszy na zegarek. — Skombinować parę rolek.

Bywają dni, kiedy Eames nie akceptuje myśli o wypuszczeniu Arthura z łóżka, a tym bardziej z domu, o okryciu tej należącej wyłącznie do niego nagości. Ale dzisiaj czekają na niego sprawy do załatwienia. Kilka telefonów, żeby utorować sobie drogę do nowych okazji. Parę drzwi, które trzeba otworzyć, żeby je wpuścić.

— Mhm.

Kolano Eamesa spoczywa na ciepłym udzie Arthura. Czas powinien stanąć teraz w miejscu i wyhamować upływ popołudnia aż do chwili, w której obaj będą gotowi powrócić do rzeczywistości. Jeszcze minuta, dwie. Arthur wysuwa się spod kołdry i wstaje. Podnosi porzuconą w progu koszulkę, wygładza ją energicznym strzepnięciem.

— Gdybym się nie zgodził — mówi Eames, zmuszając go do pozostania w zasięgu słuchu. — Co byś wtedy zrobił?

Arthur patrzy na koszulkę, jakby mógł znaleźć w niej odpowiedź, a potem naciąga ją na siebie.

— Pewnie wyniósłbym się do Paryża. I trzymał cię na odległość, aż byś zmiękł.

W jego oczach błyszczy ciepły humor, prywatny i urzekający. Eames pospiesznie przenosi wzrok na sufit.

— Słuchaj. — Arthur przykuca, żeby zebrać z podłogi skarpetki. — To nie musi być żadna wielka rzecz. — Nieruchomieje na chwilę, zanim się prostuje. — Z Paryżem.

Stoi w koszulce i bokserkach, mocno ściskając w dłoniach po skarpetce. Ma swoją stoicką minę, jakby wchodził właśnie w rolę osoby, której potrzeba w zespole, nieważne za jaką cenę.

Eames siada i przysuwa się do krawędzi łóżka.

— Chodź tutaj.

Gdy tylko Arthur znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki, Eames obejmuje go od tyłu za uda i wiedzie dłońmi w górę, przez pośladki aż do pasa. Jedna ze skarpetek spada na podłogę. Arthur nie zwraca na nią uwagi.

Eames całuje go w mostek przez wyblakły materiał koszulki, raz, potem jeszcze dwa, zbaczając na prawą stronę piersi.

— No dobra, to jest wielka rzecz. Nie ma sensu robić jej połowicznie.

Wydech Arthura przypomina prychnięcie, jakby komentował, że niespodziewana reakcja Eamesa wynika jedynie z przekory. Niemniej gdy znów się odzywa, jego głos brzmi miękko.

— W porządku, jak chcesz.

Eames przytula go do siebie i robi to, czego pragnął od dawna: opiera czoło o wznoszące się i opadające regularnie żebra. Arthur jest realny niczym opoka. Jego serce bije silnie i równomiernie. Pachnie tylko sobą, pozbawiony maskującej chemii spłukanej przez pot i startej ustami Eamesa. Wędruje opuszkami palców po jego karku, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.

Po dłuższym czasie palce Arthura zmieniają rytm i sygnalizują, że podryfował myślami gdzie indziej. Eames całuje go ostatni raz i wypuszcza z objęć. Bez zastanowienia wie, do kogo zadzwoni w pierwszej kolejności. Po tym telefonie reszta scenariusza ułoży się w jego głowie sama.

— Idź i załatw, co masz do załatwienia — mówi, gdy Arthur znika w łazience. — Nie miałem cię jeszcze na kółkach.

— Mogą pojawić się kłopoty natury technicznej — śmieje się Arthur przez drzwi. — Na przykład problem ze stabilnością pozycji.

Eames przeciąga się i podchodzi do okna, dziwnie nieprzejęty faktem, że wystawia się nago na widok publiczny.

— Wymyślisz jakiś sposób — woła, obracając się za siebie. — Zawsze wymyślasz.

Kunsztownie wygięta żelazna balustrada na balkonie domu naprzeciwko lśni malowniczo w promieniach późnego słońca, jak na gotowej do wysłania pocztówce. Z głębi mieszkania dobiega stuknięcie rur towarzyszące odkręceniu prysznica. Oto momenty, w których teraźniejszość wita się z przyszłością. Ulotne jak ten.

Eames zdejmuje powłoczki z pościeli, zakłada dżinsy i zanosi pełen kosz do pralni w piwnicy. A po powrocie na górę wyciąga sfatygowaną składaną mapę Paryża zatkniętą za twardą okładkę albumu Corota należącego do taty i rozpościera ją na stole w kuchni, bo następną rzeczą, której będzie potrzebował, jest adres.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
